Why Did Daddy Leave Me?
by LightningRivera
Summary: Luke Castellan. The handsome kid from the block. But what they don't know; that he doesn't know as well, is of his father.


"Mommy?"

May Castellan glanced behind and caught sight of Luke; her nine-year-old son, watching her with big eyes. "Yes, darling?"

"How come I've never seen Daddy?" he asked. "I've seen pictures of him around the house. But I've never seen him in real life. Where is he?"

May smiled. "Oh my dear! He said he would come back! I think…I think I saw him…" Suddenly, she fell forward; narrowly missing the table. When she looked back up again, her eyes were glowing green. "He said he would come back…why, he said his son might need him…but they said to destroy…his terrible fate…help him!"

Luke backed up so quick he almost tripped. "M-mommy?"

She grasped his shoulders and shook them; as if to wake him. "My son…you must help him! Cursed, cursed…terrible fate…."

Luke screamed, his eyes full of horror. He was terrified. But his feet were planted firmly on the ground. He couldn't move.

May let go off her strong grip and relaxed slightly. Her eyes lost the green glow. "Luke…I was just…oh dear, how silly of me. I need to call Luke. He was eating the cookies…Luke!" she exclaimed upon seeing Luke. "There you are!" she smiled brightly, as though nothing had happened.

He tried to look away, but it was very hard, especially since his Mommy was staring at him intently. But the temptation gave way. He looked back at his mother, and she was smiling brightly; but not; at the same time. Her eyes were like empty sockets glistening with horrible madness. Luke realized for the first time that her skin was stretched back, like it was being pulled forcefully by some unforeseen object. It was as if she was there…yet not there.

Mommy wasn't alright.

Luke shook his head mournfully. This couldn't be happening. Why couldn't he have a normal family like all his other friends? He raced back to his room, unsure of where all his strength and courage had come from.

He ran into his closet, grabbed a hanger and placed it by the door. He wasn't stupid enough to keep the closet door closed. His closet was his safe haven. He had no other place that he had ever felt quite so secure. But even at such a young age, he knew his parents were supposed to be there to protect him, to comfort him, to kiss his forehead and scare away all the monsters from under the bed. He was supposed to feel safe. Here; he felt the opposite. He felt like he was to be on the move at all times, to be alert; even if this was his own house.

His breathing became shallow. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke, he saw light streaming from the window. He rubbed his eyes. He was tired and felt very stiff; which of course, might have been due to the unhealthy posture he had slept in in the closet. How long had he been in there? His mom was probably worried sick.

_Or maybe she isn't, _Luke thought_. She is dead to the world. Maybe even to me._

He quietly removed the hanger and opened the closet. He crept downstairs, thinking that he was cautious enough; but the last step creaked loudly, and May called out,

"Luke? Luke! I'm over here! I've prepared the cookies already!"

Luke closed his eyes. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. His daddy was gone. His mommy was frightening.

"Yes mommy?" he called out politely. "I'm here. I've come for your cookies."

May smiled and looked up from where she was placing the cookies into the oven. "Luke! The kool-aid is in the jug on the table. Go help yourself."

Luke hurriedly got a glass and poured the kool-aid inside. And very carefully, he grabbed a bottle and poured half the kool-aid in. He might take it into the closet. He usually got thirsty in there.

But as May was bringing out the cookies from the oven, she suddenly gasped. A horrible scene flashed before her eyes. A terrible figure was looming out of the darkness, brandishing a wicked double-sword. The figure's eyes were gleaming gold. But the face…the face, dear me! it was like Luke's. But it was older and cruel. So unlike him…so unlike…

_Crash!_

May opened her eyes. She was on the floor covered with broken pieces of glass. She was grasping on a piece, and her hands were scratched. When May looked up, she saw a figure looming…oh god, it was Luke. Her son. His innocent face full of tears, his youthful eyes now scarred with horror and fear. But the face looked like the face she saw, so same, like Hermes; her husband, they were identical…

Suddenly, there was a scream.

Without even realizing, May had dropped the broken plate she had been holding, and grasped on tightly onto Luke's shoulders. Where was he now? Where…where…there he was! On the windowsill? No… what was he doing? Or was he on the stairs, smiling at her? Suddenly everywhere she looked she saw Luke. Why was he sitting in the sink? Why was he on the pavement road? Why was he…nowhere?

For unbeknownst to her; Luke had rushed to his room, grabbed a backpack, his favourite lion toy, a big bottle of water; and of course, his kool-aid, and sprinted out of the house. Out of her sight, far away from his mother. He promised to never return. There it was doom, now it was freedom.

But right back at May Castellan's house, the poor mother was fixing a proper meal for the one she had dropped; awaiting the arrival of her son that would never return.


End file.
